A Strange New World
by blaszczu2500
Summary: David Miller was just an average teenager with normal life, that has drastically changed when he woke up in the middle of the forest, not knowing how he found himself there. Things only got more weirder when he came across a group of teenagers. (I suck at summaries)
1. A very confusing beginning

**I don't own RWBY. I own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

* * *

The first thing that David Miller felt when he regained his consciousness was a taste of dirt in his mouth. He slowly pushed himself from the ground and turned around, now his back was the one on the ground. He used his hand to clean his mouth, before sitting up.

"_What happened? Where am I?" _Was the first thought that went through his mind, as he began to look around himself, and saw nothing but trees that were surrounding him.

"Colin! Troy! If you're trying to trick me into believing that I lost myself in the forest, then it didn't worked! You may come out now!" He shouted at the trees, hoping that his friends were going to come out, but much to his disappointment no one answered his call.

Realizing that there was no one besides him in there, he began to search his pockets, in order to find his phone and when he found it, he tried to turn it on, but was once again met with disappointment when he realized that it wasn't working. He then reminded himself how he played South Park: Phone Destroyer before leaving his home with his friends, instead of charging it.

It made him realize how much he hates himself because of it.

"I can only blame myself for that. I should have charge it instead of playing that game." He said, feeling angry with himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. He put his hand in his other pocket and pulled the next thing which happened to be his wallet. The first thing that he saw inside of it were three small pictures which were folded in the half. He took them out and had a quick look at them.

The first picture was showing him and his parents. This picture was taken during a grill his family had a year ago. His father, Gregor, was standing over the grill and a huge smile was on his face while his mother, Claudia had her hands wrapped around her son, and Gregor stood next to them.

The second picture was showing him, and his younger brother Bart. This picture was very similiar to the first one.

The last picture was showing him and his friends. This picture was taken during the Halloween party at one of his friends house. His best friend Colin, who was dressed as Thor from Thor: Ragnarok had his hands wrapped around him as he was playfully rubbing his head, as David who was dressed as Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad was looking up at him, with a smile. Samantha who was dressed as Natasha Romanoff was standing next to them. She was pointing at the two friends next to her, as she was smirking towards the camera. The next person in the line was Troy, who had probably the most original costume on the party. He was dressed as Gordon Ramsay. One day before the party, he told them that they were going to be impressed by his costume and they were. Jadis and Brian were dressed as Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler. They couple had their arms wrapped around each other. And the last person on the picture was Nathan who was dressed as Heavy from Team Fortress 2 as he sat on the floor. The last thing that was on the picture was an inscription that said.

_Friends To The End_

He smiled at the view of the pictures as he put them back in their place, before he put his wallet back in his pocket, then he reached his hand into the only pocket he hasn't checked, yet and found his MP3 player and black earbuds.

"_At least I can listen to the music._" He thought to himself, as he put his music device and earbuds back into their place, deciding to use them some other time.

He was about move forward, in order to find a way out of this forest, but quickly stopped when he heard a scream as he saw a kid who seemed to be about his age fly over his head, "_Wait..._ _What?!_"

However, he didn't had time to think about it, when he heard a gunshot, which was followed by another, and another one.

_"It seems like I woke up not too far from the poachers, __but it wouldn't explain that kid that flew above my head just a moment ago."_ He thought to himself, as he proceeded to walk forward himself, hoping to find a way out of this forest as soon as it was possible.

* * *

David has been walking for several minutes now. Nothing unusual happened until he came across a ruins of a temple with small colums that had chess pieces on it at the bases of it. He ran up to them and picked up one of the pieces, eyeing it for a moment. He could tell that someone was here before him, because some of the pieces were missing.

"Chess pieces? What are they doing in the middle of the forest?" David asked himself, as this situation was becoming more confusing for him. He held one of the pieces up, eyeing it carefully before he reminded himself of the funny memory of the time when his friend Samantha allowed Troy to have a round of chess with her, even though she knew how it was going to end, "_Oh, Troy. You were so lucky that she didn't strangle you for not making a move for over fifteen minutes._"

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when two girls came out of the forest. The first one had blond hair, and purple eyes. She wore brown jacket, and shorts with something that looked like a gauntlets on her hands. The other girl had black hair, yellow eyes. She wore black and white clothes, and had a ribbon on her head. She also had knife-type weapon.

"Oh, it seems like someone arrived here before us." The blond haired one stated, as she they started walking towards him, before she waved at him, "Hellooo!"

"How did you get here so fast?" The black haired one wanted to know.

_"What are they talking about?" _David thought to himself.

"I'm Yang, the girl next to me is Blake." Yang introduced herself and her partner to David, as Blake's question went without an answer because David didn't really know what to say to them. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't even remember the last time when he was that confused.

It took a moment for him to reply, "David... Friends call me Dave. Can you tell me wh..."

David didn't even had a chance to ask them a question about why they were in this forest, which would possibly lead to him finding out what was going on, when he and the two girls he met just a moment ago heard the sound of roars and snarls from behind them. He turned around to the source of these sounds and saw a strange bear-like creature he has never seen before, standing on it's legs.

The two girls in front of him prepared themselves for battle, they heard a female voice cry out, "YEEEHAW!" before the large beast collapsed on the ground, which caused the orage-haired girl that was on the top of it to fall off it, "Aww, it's broken." She pouted as she hopped on the top of it's body, eyeing it, "Ewwww..."

"Nora" A voice called out, as a male teenager appeared in David's view, "Please. Don't do that again."

He looked up at the place where the girl was just a moment ago, just to see that this girl was gone, much to his confusion. He didn't had to look for her for too long. She was standing in front of the colums, looking down at one of the pieces, "Ohh..." She said as she picked up a piece and put it on her head, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Her friend shouted at her.

"Coming Ren!" The girl who's name was Nora stopped what she was doing. She saluted at her partner, and dropped the piece from her into her hand and skipped over to her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"...What was that thing?" David asked. He didn't knew which part was more confusing. The part that he just saw a creature he has never seen before, or the part that this girl who most likely went by the name of Nora rode on it.

"Wait. You've never seen an Ursa before?" Yang turned her attention to him, a growing confusion on her face. The boy looked to be about her age, and he never saw an Ursa before?

"...No?" David answered, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Should I?"

Before Yang could answer to his question, they heard a very loud-pitched voice, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_Some girls is in trouble?_" David thought to himself as his mind was trying to process what was just happening. It couldn't.

"Uh, guys." Blake said as pointed up at the sky.

Yang looked up and saw a familiar person to her, "Ruby!"

"Who?' David asked as he looked up and saw a girl failing of the sky, "What the..."

"HEEEEAAAADS UP!" The girl that was failing of the sky yelled out before a yellow blur flew in her, causing both her and the other person to crash into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall of the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang didn't had a chance to say anything as a red-headed teenage girl ran out of the forest, as she was running away from the creature that looked like a large scorpio.

As the red-haired girl, brought up her shield, defending against one of the pincers, which threw her back, the girl who just fell off the sky, who as David remembered was called Ruby snapped out of her daze and looked what was happening in front of her, "Oh crap!" She said as she jumped up, "Sorry Jaune! Be right back!"

"W-wait! Ruby!" David assumed that this voice belonged to this "Jaune" guy this Ruby girl mentioned a moment before.

Ruby was already leaping up from the tree, using the recoil of her gun to launch herself forward, speeding towards the rest. She tumbled through the ground, until they reached Yang, Blake, David and the others.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered, running up to hug her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, leaping up to her feet.

"Nora!" The ginger girl jumped in between them, as the red-haired girl proceeded to run away from the large scorpio.

"Did she just came here with a Deathstalker on her trail?" Blake asked.

"With a what, now?" David asked her, becoming more confused by what was just happening with every passing moment.

"Grr..." Yang growled as her eyes reddened, "I can't take it anymore! Can't everyone just chill out for like, two seconds before something crazy happens?!"

After a few seconds passed, Ruby poked her sister on her arm two times, and pointed up, "Um... Yang."

David, following the others example, looked up at the sky, and saw a white-haired girl, who was hanging onto the flying's creature feather for life.

"How could you leave me?" She asked.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's failing." Ren pointed out.

"You think?" David asked, sarcastically.

As the white haired girl was now failing down to the ground, Jaune finally managed to remove himself from whatever was holding him,. He saw her failing down, and a grin grew on his face, as he leaped himself forward and caught her before she reached the ground, "Just dropping in." he said, holding her for a moment, grinning at her. I took him a second to remember that they were still in the air, "Oh God..." He said as they clutched themselves tightly, before they fell on the ground, "Nooo...!"

Jaune fell first on the ground, the white haired girl immediately after, landing on his back.

"My hero." She said, eyeing her nails.

"My back..." Jaune groaned in pain.

"Great!" Yang shouted as the red-haired girl was knocked away by the scorpio, and landed in front of the group, "The gang's all here. Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby cried as she launched herself forward, towards the scorpio.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang called after her, as her sister reached for her weapon, which appeared to be a large scythe, which let out a long "BANG!" at the scorpio a moment after, then the scorpio swung it's pincer at her, knocking her away. When she stood up, she shot once again at it, before a large bird threw giants feather at her hood, pinning her to the ground by her hood.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted, now standing between two feathers.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted as she looked at the scorpio. It was reared back it's stinger, intent on attacking her, and she readied herself for whatever was going to happen. She shut her eyes, waiting for it, but nothing happened.

"Your so childlish!" She recognized the voice and opened her eyes, and saw the white haired girl, who blocked the attack of the scorpio by freezing scorpio's stinger, "And dim-witted, and hyperactive." She continued, glaring down at the girl, "... and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She paused, "And I suppose. I can be a bit... difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're gonna have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off. I'll be... nicer."

Ruby looked at the ground, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you guys to know I can do this."

"You're fine." The white haired girl stated, walking back to the rest.

"Okay, so, what now? That thing is circling back." Jaune asked, as Yang, Ruby and The white haired girl rejoined them.

''We grab the relics and go." Ruby said, "Our task is to retrieve the relics, not to fight the Grimm."

"So, run and live... that's the plan I can get behind." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Me too." David said as he dropped his chess piece on the ground and began running away from them. He just wanted to get out of here as soon and possible and finally get the answers what was going on. If this was a dream, it was sure a strange one.

'You dropped your relic!" Ruby shouted to him.

"Take it if you want to! I don't need it! It's the last thing that I have to worry about right now!" David replied as he continued to run forward himself, hoping that he'd get a far as he could from these creatures.

Ruby looked at Yang, who shrugged her shoulders, before the former picked up David's chess piece while Jaune took his own piece from the temple.

"Time we left." Ren declared.

"Right, let's go." Ruby agreed as they began running in the same direction as David did, eventually catching up to him.

The group eventually made their way into a much a larger area of ruins above a great ravive. As everyone prepared themselves for the battle with the creatures that were chasing them, David hid behind a column, and waited for the fight to end. He didn't even want peeked to see what was happening out there.

He just waited for the fight to end. Or if this whole situation was truly a dream, he waited for it to end.

And when it seemed that the fight finally ended with the people he had just met defeating these creatures, he came out of from his hiding place and ran up to them, and broke the silence that was between them by saying what was on his mind, "Now that everyone is safe. Can you explain to me, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad, and see you in another chapter.**


	2. Beacon Academy

**I don't own RWBY. I own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I was planning to post this chapter around the premiere of volume 7, but, I guess I was too lazy and busy with my two other stories I'm working on right now.**

**And if you were wondering about how David looks like: He has short brown hair, he has rather skinny built, and his height is 5'7. He wears black hoodie that has "Say My Name" written on it, blue jeans and black boots. His birthday is 30th April.**

* * *

Not long after David woke up in the middle of the forest and witnessed all of these strange things happen in such short amount of time, he was eventually taken by the people he came across in that forest to their academy, where he was introduced to it's headmaster, a man who went by the name of Ozpin. He told him that they'll have a talk about where he was and what was going on, after an event, or something like that.

David didn't exactly remembered how this thing was called, but he didn't care about it that much. He just wanted to know where he was.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You four retreived the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester. " Ozpin spoke as the crowd applauded as the newly appointed team stood proud.

The headmaster turned around, and looked over at another team, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retreived the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc."

"...What? Lead by me?" Jaune seemed to be shocked by this revelation.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the arm, causing him to collaps on the floor.

As the last team came, Ozpin said, "...And lastly... Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

Weiss had a look of shock on her face while Yang gave Ruby a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

As David to continued to watch what was going on, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see who it was and saw a blond-haired woman. From what he heard her name was Glynda Goodwitch, or something similiar to that.

"Come with me. You and Ozpin are going to have a talk about what are you doing here." She told him.

"Great. I've been looking forward to this since they took me here." David said, as she lead him to a place she assumed to be Ozpin's office.

"Remain here." She told him, as David took a seat in front of the desk.

"Will do." He said.

A few minutes later, the door of the elevator that took David here opened and Ozpin walked through, "Greetings." he greeted him .

"...Hey." David greeted him back after a moment, as Ozpin took his seat in front of him.

"Well, Mr. Miller, it appears that you've stumbled across the initation course. Can you explain yourself?" Ozpin wanted to know.

David sighed. It was obvious for him that this man will not believe him, "...Honestly. I have no clue. The last thing I remember was going out with my best friend Colin to hang out with our other friends, and then the next thing I know is that I'm in the middle of the forest, and there are teenagers fighting some black creatures with some deadly weapons."

Ozpin titled his head a bit, looking interested, "Are you trying to tell me that you're not from this world?"

"Most likely." David stated, "And my mind is still trying to process this information."

"What is your world like?" Ozpin asked another question.

"It's like yours, minus the teenagers carrying deadly weapons having some kind of superpowers, and those black creatures in the forest. I'm certain that I'll find some more differences, but I haven't been here for that long." David answered.

"Those black creatures in the forest you mentioned are called Grimm. They are the creatures of darkness, and this school was made specifally to train huntsmen and huntresses. Our mission is to elimate them." Ozpin explained.

"Huntsmen? Huntresses?" David asked, saying the first thing that came into his mind, "So, you're like a witcher?"

"What exactly is a witcher?" Ozpin asked, never having a chance to hear this name before.

"The witchers are mutated monsters slayers that had gone through extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning." David answered as Ozpin opened his mouth to speak again, but David continued, "They are from a book series of the same title which was created by Andrzej Sapkowski. They also made some great video games about it. They are considered one of the best games ever made, as for the TV show... Let's just say that I'm not too optimistic about it." He paused for a moment, before quickly adding, "And I don't even know why I am telling all of this, instead of giving you a simple answer, because I don't think you care about it.''

Ozpin just nodded his head to that, as he asked, "Do you know what Aura and what a Semblance is?"

"Nope." David answered, shaking his his head, "What is this?"

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user." Ozpin explained what a semblance was to David, before giving a quick explanation of Aura, "nd Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use. It is the manifestation of soul."

"_So, this is like a super power._" David thought to himself, sending Ozpin a quick a nod of the understanding.

"How old are you?" Ozpin asked him another question.

"I turned 18 over two months ago." David replied.

"Tell me, Mr. Miller, would you like to stay here in this school..." Ozpin began.

"I don't seem to have other options now." David cut him off, not excepting that he was going to say something more.

"...As as student." Ozpin finished what he was saying.

"...What?" David after a moment of silence. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was going to stay here as a student? He would understand if this Ozpin guy would let him stay until he'd figure out what to do next, but not as a student! When it came to his group of friends, he was probably the least person to do this kind of job.

If his theory that all of it was just a dream, which he was finding harder to believe with each passing hour. it was a good moment to wake up.

"Are you serious?" He asked if this man was serious.

"Yes." Ozpin confirmed his words with a nod of his head.

"So, huh..." David's mind was still trying to process what he had just heard, "Where I'll be staying?"

"When I was watching what was happening during the initiation, I saw that you had one of the relics. Which one was that?" Ozpin wanted to know.

"Oh,yes. I had one of these. If I remember correctly, I threw it on the ground and told the girl with the hood to take it if she wanted to." David answered.

"Do you remember which piece it was?" Ozpin asked him another question.

"It was... the white knight piece, I think." David responded after a moment of trying to remember which piece was that.

"Good. You will be staying with team RWBY as it seems." Ozpin told him.

David shrugged his shoulders, "Alright."

"You're going to need your scroll." Ozpin said, pulling out a scroll before putting it on his desk.

"Scroll?" David asked, raising his eyebrow, as he picked it up and eyed it, "_I__t's like a phone."_ He thought to himself, as he stood up from his seat, "I should get going."

Ozpin nodded his head, as David rised up from the seat and made his way over to the elevator. He touched the screen and it went down to the bottom floor.

"How much have you heard of it?" Was the first thing he said after stepping out of the elevator, as the door shut close behind him, completely aware that Goodwitch was listened to the conversation between him and Ozpin.

"All of it. I can't believe he let you stay." Goodwitch answered.

David nodded his head to that, "You and me both."

* * *

David let out a sigh as he knocked at the doors of the dorm of team RWBY. He heard someone speak inside, before someone came up to the doors and opened them revealing the blond haired girl he saw earlier.

David remembered her name, it was Yang.

"Who's that?" Ruby's voice called over to her.

"It's the guy from the forest!" Yang answered.

"The one who didn't know what was going on?" Ruby asked another question.

"Yes!" Yang responded, as Weiss joined her by the door, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" The white-haired girl asked him.

"I was told to come here by Ozpin." David explained, "I guess I'll be staying for a while."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but Yang was quicker and already shoved David's inside their dorm, "Ruby, Blake! It seems like we're having another roommate!"

"If you didn't get my name back in the forest, then let me introduce myself. My name is David." David introduced himself to them as Weiss closed the doors to their dorm.

"It's nice to meet you, David! My name is Ruby!" Ruby seemed to be pretty excited about having another roommate.

"Yang. Her sister." Yang was the next one to introduce herself. David took a few glances between them, and noticed that these two looked nothing alike, but just shrugged his shoulders to that. There was a possibility that they were step-sisters.

"Blake." Blake was the third one to say something.

"Weiss." Weiss was the last one to introduce herself to David.

"Well, then. It's nice to meet all of you." David said to them with a nod of his head, as he looked around the room, "I don't know if I should be asking you about this quickly, but is there a bathroom nearby?"

"There's one down the hallway." Ruby explained.

"Oh, great. I could use a quick shower after this rather confusing day." David said, rubbing his hands together, as he walked over to the cupboard. He took his things out of the pocket in his jeans and put his things on on it, before walking out of the dorm to make his way into the bathroom. He really needed a quick cold shower to help him process the things that happened during the last few hours.

Weiss waited a minute, or two, or three just in case if he was going to return earlier than she had excepted before walking over to the cupboard to check out his stuff.

"You're really going through his stuff?" Yang asked her, titling her head.

"I'm just being cautious." Weiss said, as she picked up David's wallet. The first things that appeared in her view were his pictures. There wasn't anything strange about them, so she just put them back. She then picked up his phone and tried to turn it on, but she failed, which made her put it back in it's place, leaving his music device the last thing she had to check. She picked it up, and after clicking a few buttons on it a song started.

It started with a piano playing for a few seconds, before a male voice started to sing.

_Exile_  
_It takes your mind_  
_again_  
_Exile_  
_It takes your mind_  
_again_  
_You've got suckers' luck_  
_Have you given up?_  
_Does it feel like a trial?_  
_Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_

"At least I can tell that he has a good taste." Weiss stated, liking this song, especially the piano parts.

"I'm glad you think like that." Weiss' eyes shot open in suprise as she turned around to see David standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed, "You know, if you wanted to check my things, you could have just asked. I wouldn't mind."

"I was just being cautious." Weiss tried to defend herself.

"If you thought that you're going to have a time to go through everything then you were wrong. I thought I told that it'll be a quick shower." David pointed out, as he came up over to the cupboard and picked his things up before placing them back into his pocket, "At least you played one of my favourite songs."

"Speaking of this song. The melody was pleasant." Blake said, liking the song too.

"I know. When I heard it the radio in Portal 2, I immediately fell in love with it and just stood in the place, listening to it." David agreed with her, confusing all of the four girls in the room.

"Portal?" Ruby asked with a raised brow.

"A popular video game series from where I am from. Who knew that a simple puzzle game would have such a great lore behind it." David said, before thinking to himself, "_Good old times when Valve was making games._"

"Really? What was it about?" Ruby asked, now getting interested in it.

"It was about a woman named Chell who woke up..." David was interrupted by Blake.

"You two probably should talk about it later. We're going to go to sleep soon, we should think about where are is he going to sleep. We have only 4 beds in here." Blake said, gesturing towards four beds in the room.

David turned to the beds and eyed them, "...That's actually a really good question."

"He can sleep outside." Weiss instantly offered.

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh, _Ciri_." David said back.

"Ciri?" Weiss asked, thinking that he forgot what her name was, "My name is We..."

"I know that." David told her.

"Then why?..." Weiss asked him.

"You wouldn't get it." David answered quickly.

"...Well, he can sleep with one of us." Ruby suggested after a moment of thought.

"No!" David and Weiss shouted at the moment, almost in unison, making them share a quick glance with each other.

"I wouldn't mind that." Yang said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe you wouldn't, but sleeping with someone I just met would be too uncomfortable for me." David explained.

"How about we ask Jaune and his team? Maybe they will have a sleeping bag to spare." Blake said.

"It'll be nice to give it a shot." David said, as he moved to the exit from their dorm, "Where is their dorm?"

"It's right in front of ours." Ruby explained to which David nodded his head in agreement, and walked out of team RWBY's dorm. He walked over to the doors of team JNPR's room, and knocked on them. A moment later, a blonde-haired guy opened them.

"Hi there." He greeted him with a wave.

"Oh, hey there. You're the guy from the forest, right?" Jaune asked, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Yup. The name's is David." David said as they shook hands, "And your name is Jaune, right?"

"Yes. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune answered.

It took a moment for David to reply to that, "...Do they?"

"They will. At least I hope so." Jaune nervously stammered out.

David chuckled at his reaction, before asking, "Listen, I know it may be not the best idea to ask you this, considering that we just met, but does any of you have a sleeping bag to spare?"

"I think we have one." Jaune said, turning back to his black-haired, "Ren, Nora, Pyrrha! Do we have a sleeping bag to spare?"

"Ren has one Jauney!" Nora tossed a sleeping bag to Jaune, who failed to catch it. He picked it up from the ground, and turned over to David, with an embarassed laugh.

"Thank you so much for borrowing me this. You're saving my life." David said to Jaune and his team, in a very grateful tone, taking the bag from him, "I'll return it once I'll get my bed."

Ren nodded his head in understanding as David turned back, and was about to walk back into RWBY's dorm, but then he heard Jaune say, "Goodnight" to him,

"Yeah. Same to you." David said, turning back to him, and giving him and his team a small wave. He walked back into team RWBY's dorm, with the sleeping bag raised in the air, "Good news everyone! They had one sleeping bag to spare!"

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter done! I'll try to update this story more.**

**As for my opinion about the Witcher TV show. It's actually not that bad, had fun while watching the episodes, especially the segments between Geralt and Jaskier. I'll give it 6/10. There ain't nothing they can't fix in season 2 (I'm looking at you ****Nilfgaardian armor, and they reallly need to do something with Foltest's character.)**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. First Day

**I don't own RWBY. I own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**JackFrost21: Thank you for leaving a review! I have something planned why Ozpin let David became the student of Beacon, despise just meeting and David being clearly ****experience in fighting Grimm and etc. It will be revealed later in the story and hopefully it will make sense. As for David, yes, at first he is just accepting the fact where he found himself, but as the story progresses ****he is going to become more homesick****, but I won't reveal what I have planned for him for now.**

* * *

David let out a short yawn when he woke up from his slumber. He sat up on the sleeping spot he took last night, and rubbed his eyelids, before looking around the room, excepting to see his room, but much to his suprise he saw team RWBY's dorm, which only confirmed his suspicious that everything that happened yesterday was not a dream. He really was in some school for teenagers to become some kind of witchers.

He let out another yawn, as he rose up from his sleeping bag. He'd have to thank Jaune and his team again for allowing him to borrow it for a few nights.

Ruby spoke up to him as he stretched his arms, "Morning."

He turned to look at her, and saw that she, Yang and Blake were already up. All of them were wearing their Beacon uniform, "Morning."

"You're lucky." Ruby told him, as she held her whistle in front of herself, "I was about to wake you up with this."

David sighed in relief. If there was one thing that he hated in the morning, it was getting woken up with either a whistle or a splash of the water into his face. He thought he was going to strangle his younger brother who woke him up like that once. He eyed the uniform Ruby, Yang and Blake had on themselves and asked, "Please, don't tell me that there's one for me too."

"We were told that your will arrive later." Blake answered.

"At least I won't have to wear it today." David stated. He hated school uniforms. The good thing about his old school was that he didn't had to wear one.

"I guess we should wake her up." Ruby said as she moved towards Weiss' with intention of blowing her whistle right into the white haired's girl ear.

"Wait, a second, Ruby." David told her as Ruby stopped and looked at him, "Does any of you have a pen?"

"Why do you need a pen?" Yang raised her brow.

"You'll see." David answered.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all shared a quick look with each other before the black haired girl got a pen and handed it to David. He moved the pen across Weiss' forehead and wrote "_I'm Stoopid_" on it.

David smirked and turned to look at the rest of team RWBY, "Before you ask, I know that I spelled it wrong."

"You're so dead when she wakes up, you know that?" Yang asked, chuckling.

"I know that." David assured her, as he turned his attention to Ruby, "C'mon, do it."

Ruby nodded her head, before leaning closer to blow the whistle into Weiss' ears. The white-haired girl was actually waking up her slumber, her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms above herself, but it didn't stopped Ruby from blowing the whistle. Weiss screamed as she fell of her bed, now awake, "Good morning team RWBY and David!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked her, laying on the floor, unaware that she had something written on her forehead.

Ignoring her question, Ruby declared, ''Now that you're finally awake we can officialy begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang shouted, now holding a collection of various objects, like pillows, pamphlets and a candle holder.

"What?" Weiss asked another question.

Blake lifted up her suitcase, "We still have to unpack." The suitcase opened out, spilling all of it's contents on the floor, "Aaand clean."

"You have to unpack. I have everything here." David pointed out, gesturing towards his things.

Weiss was not looking enthusiastic about it, especially after she was knocked down on the floor again by Ruby who blew her whistle again, "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She declared as she raised her fist in the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake shouted at the same moment, as they joined their leader by their side, raising their fists as well. They turned to Weiss who was still on the floor, giving them an unasumed look, and then looked at David for a second. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were staring at him.

"...Banzai." He said, not really knowing if he should reply or not, "I guess?"

Just a moment later, they began decorating their dorm. Yang placed a poster of six guys in various poses named The Achieve Men on her part of the room as Weiss went to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day, but she rushed out a second after, a glare that could burn the entire forest where he woke up yesterday, pointing at her forehead demanding who did that to her. No one of course answered, as David looked away, pretending he didn't hear that. After Weiss went back to bathroom and returned to join them. Blake was busy putting her book called "Ninjas of Love". Her eyes widened, as she warily put it away as David who was helping them a little, but was staying in the back for most of them time noticed it. He titled his head a bit, wondering why was she so cautious about that book while Ruby positioned her weapon at an exact angle against the curtains so she could slash a diagonal portion off.

When they thought everything was ready, they took a good look at their room and it was a bit cramped to say the least and there was barely any space to move around. It made David wonder how cramped it actually will be after his bed will arrive.

Weiss was the first one to voice her thoughts, "This isn't going to work."

"Is it a bit cramped." Blake pointed out.

David rubbed the back of his head, "Now I'm afraid how cramped it will be when my bed will arrive."

''Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch our beds, and replace them with _bunk beds_!" Ruby said, throwing her fists in the air.

"Umm, that sounds increbidly dangerous." Weiss stated.

''And super awesome!" Yang stated.

"It does seem efficient." Blake added.

"And it surely will leave a lot of space for all of us." David pointed out.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

Ruby turned to look at the rest, "I think we just did."

Blake gave a thumbs up, so did Yang and Weiss frowned. They all looked at David who was the only one of them who hasn't voted, yet.

He turned to look at them, "What? You should be the ones to vote, not me. After all, you're the ones with bed."

It was the answer they needed to get. They all moved forward and started working on making the bunk beds. Several minutes had to pass, but when they were done with it, they all took a good look at their work with Ruby declaring, "Objective complete!"

David had to admit. If he said that it looked that it looked unstable, then it would surely be an understatement of the century but they didn't had to worry about any of the upper beds collapsing on the person sleeping under it, because they made a quick test if they would hold on, and every upper bed passed it.

It was when something else popped into his mind. Ozpin forgot to tell him about something yesterday, "When do our classes start?"

Ruby pulled out a notebook and turned to him, answering, "They should start about 9 o'clock."

"What?" Weiss asked, as her eyes shot open, wanting to be sure if she didn't misheard it, "Did you say 9 o'clock?"

"Ummm..." Ruby said in response.

This response was enough for Weiss, "It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Weiss quickly rushed out of her room, and ran down the hall as Ruby, David, Yang and Blake peeked their heads out from their doorway to look at her go, Jaune and his team doing the same.

"To class!" Ruby shouted, as she run out, followed by Yang, Blake and David. Out of the corner of his eyes he could spot Jaune and his team breaking themselves into run as well.

He still didn't know why Ozpin offered him a place in this school as it's student, despise just meeting him, but he didn't want to be to the classes on his first day in this school.

Besides it couldn't be that bad, right? He was going to be learning about these Grimm creatures from that forest.

It could at least more interesting than most of the stuff he had to learn in his school.

* * *

David was wrong.

So wrong.

After they barely made it to the classroom in time, the class started. It started actually pretty well with the introduction of the professor who went by the name of Peter Port, but as the minutes passed he just started talking about the shenanigans of his younger self. What was he and the rest supposed to learn from this? He had no idea.

He sat between Yang and Weiss. He had one of his earbuds in his ears, listening to the music. He eventually nodded his head, trying to show the teacher that he understood what he was saying. In his defense, he wasn't the only one bored out of his mind. He actually could have sworn he almost saw Ruby fall asleep and Yang cringe when Port winked at them after mentioning something about huntresses and huntsmen.

"Pst." He heard Ruby whisper quietly to them, so the professor would hear them. He turned to look at to see her holding up a paper with what happened to be a caricature of Port with a huge smile on her face. Yang laughed quietly, and David gave it a quiet laugh as well, giving Ruby a thumbs up with his right hand. The only one who wasn't amused by Weiss, who stared at her, annoyed.

Weiss continued to stare at Ruby in irritation as Port gave the students a quick bow, saying, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

She gritted her teeth at the sight of Ruby balancing a pencil an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while the sillest face David who was also looking at her has ever seen.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

The apple from the book after the eraser which was threw by David hit it. He couldn't help himself. He was just so bored. Weiss turned to him and gave him an annoyed look to which he just replied with a sheepish look.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

It was just a moment before Ruby fell asleep, taking a quick nap on her first day of school. Weiss was done with her.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" Port asked the students.

Weiss raised her hand in the air, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said, turning his attention away from Weiss. He looked over at the cage with the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow of a Grimm shaking the cage while it was trapped inside.

"Wait a second..." David whispered to himself, before rubbing his eyes. He turned to Yang, asking her, "Where did that thing get here?"

Yang just shrugged her shoulders in response as he turned back to Weiss to see her standing in front of the growling Grimm in the cage, with her sword in ready for the fight. He then heard Yang cheer for her teammate, "Goooo, Weiss!"

"Fight well." Blake said, waving a little flag with RWBY written on it.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby said, happily, throwing her arms in the air.

Weiss turned to her, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh." Ruby said, sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Allllright!" Port exclaimed, standing next to the cage. He held up his axe, "Let the match... begin!"

He swung his axe down, breaking the lock of the cage. The doors dropped onto the floor, revealing a Grimm which reminded David of a boar, because it looked awfully similiar to that animal. The Grimm wasted no time and charged at Weiss. Her response was quick and she swung her sword at it, strucking the Grimm in it's tusk before rolling to the side. Readying herself for the next move, she quickly turned to the Grimm to see it standing in place, studying her.

"Ha-ha! " Port laughed, "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered her on.

Weiss broke herself into run and charged at the Grimm, meeting it in the center of the classroom. She stuck her blade straight its skull, impaling her swing within one of it's tusks. The two of them struggled with each other, with the Grimm trying to break itself free.

"Bold, new approach." Port stated, "I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered for her teammate again.

The white haired girl turned to Ruby, giving her a quick glare which quickly gave the Grimm the occasion to strike back. It used the advantage of this situation and turned it's head around, ripping the sword from her grip. Weiss' sword landed away from her and it was just seconds before she was knocked backwards.

""Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

The Grimm charged at Weiss who managed to roll herself out of it's way just in time. It crashed into a desk as Weiss used the fact that it wasn't looking it her for second. She made her way to her blade and picked it up.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out for her, "Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!"

Weiss turned to her teammate, glaring at her, "Stop telling me what to do!"

"You know that she is trying to help you, right?" David stated, making Weiss turn her glare to him.

Ruby frowned, looking hurt by Weiss' words as the Grimm leaped itself into the air, rolling into a ball. It spined rapidly and landed on the ground a moment later, before launching itself at Weiss who readied herself to take it down. She summoned a single glyph in front of her to stop the Grimm when it was just inches away from her face. The Grimm was threw on the floor, laying on it's back and Weiss quickly used this face to summon another glyph, this time above her. She leaped herself into the air and used to launch herself at the Grimm, impaling the beast right in it's chest.

She did exactly what Ruby told her to do, which David didn't failed to notice. He muttered to himself, "And she did exactly what she told to do."

Weiss must've heard it because she turned to him for a second, sending him a quick glare. He just ignored it as Port praised her, "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up from the floor as Port turned to the rest of the class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss huffed and turned to leave, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates and David.

"Sheesh." David heard Jaune say to himself as he sat behind him, "What's with her?"

* * *

The rest of the classes went relatively smoothly. David was actually suprised how similiar lessons were compared to the ones he had in his school. The teachers seemed to be alright, maybe Goodwitch was a bit stern but every school had a teacher like her. The other teacher that caught his attention was a guy who went by the name of Bartholomew Oobleck who was moving and speaking with sped that would make even the fastest people jealous. It really made David wonder what he was putting in his coffee, which he was drinking during the entire class he had with him.

After they were done with all of their classes, he, Yang and Blake walked into their dorm to be greeted by the sight of the fifth bed that was placed right in the middle of the room, between the two sets of bunk beds, but it wasn't only new thing that caught their attention. David's uniform was placed right in the middle of his new bed.

"At least you won't have to sleep on the floor." Blake commented.

"Yeah." David nodding his head to that, glancing over at the sleeping bag, "I should give it back to them when I'll get a chance."

He walked over to his new bed and lifted his uniform up, hearing Yang tell him, "You should try it on."

David sighed, still not being a fan of wearing a uniform but he could at least try it now to see if it fit him. Going to the classes tommorow with uniform that would be too small or too big to him would surely be very embarrassing, "Yeah."

Blake and Yang shared a quick look with each other before walking out of their dorm to give David enough privacy so he could change from his normal clothes into Beacon's uniform. A few moments had to pass until David called our for them to come inside, and after hearing that, Yang and Blake walked into their dorm to see him dressed in Beacon's school uniform.

A second later Yang could find herself bursting into laughter. It wasn't because of how he looked in the uniform, but it was because had the face of someone who wanted to jump out of the window, while he was glancing down at his uniform.

She stopped laughing to catch a breath, "Oh, David, don't you look handsome in this."

"Oh, ha ha ha. That's hilarious." David said, rolling his eyes at her words, 'I feel and look like an idiot."

Yang opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Ruby who made her way into their dorm. A frown was still on her face, but it seemed to be was smaller. Her frown turned into a grin and she bursted into laughter just like her sister, after seeing David's expression.

"Your face!" She shouted.

David turned to look at Blake who was the only one from his roommates that wasn't laughing at him, his expression changing into a confused one, "What was wrong with my face?"

"You had the face of someone who wanted to jump out of the window." Blake explained.

"Oh, believe me, I thought about doing that in the moment I saw my reflection in the window. I never was a big fan of having to wear a school uniform but I'll get used to it." David assured her, "At least I won't have to wear this during the weekends, right?"

"Speaking of the weekend. You should be excited it." Ruby smiled at him. He was about to ask why but she answered this question before he even asked it, "Because Headmaster Ozpin told me that this will be when we're going to choose a weapon for you."

The thought of having weapons similiars to the ones he saw in that forest yesterday was quite exciting for him, but on the second thought, he will have to learn how to use them against those Grimm's creatures which is surely going to be a long process. It won't be that bad, right?"

It took a moment for him to reply, "Great."

* * *

**Well, once again, I apologize for the huge delay. I really need to update this story more ****frequently if I want to do the entire show in this story...**

**The next chapter will focus on David, RWBY and JNPR going out to choose a weapon for him.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. ****See you in another chapter.**


End file.
